Next Contestant A NaruSasu Fanfic
by werewolf-twilight
Summary: Sasuke works in a club and Naruto's stressed out by it. Another song fic, has yaoi, and I suck severely at writing summaries.


Hey peoples I'm back. I got this story written up faster than I had originally thought I would. (^^ Yay) I'm hoping that this will be as successful as the last one was. (I was so happy that people gave such nice reviews. Shocked too.) This is another Nickelback inspired story. The song this time is "Next Contestant."

**Warning: This is YAOI. If you don't like it then don't read it. This is NaruSasu meaning Naruto is seme and Sasuke is uke. **

" Talking"

'Thinking'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or the song "Next Contestant." **

**Hope you enjoy my new story. Please review.**

(Song Starts)

I judge by what she's wearing/ just how many heads I'm tearing/ off of assholes coming onto her/ Each night seems like it's getting worse/ and I wish she'd take the night off/ so I don't have to fight off/ Every asshole coming onto her/ It happens every night she works/ They'll go and ask the D.J/ find out just what would she say/ if they all tried coming onto her/ Don't they know it's never gonna work/ They think they'll get inside her/ with every drink they buy her/ as they all try coming onto her/ This time somebody's getting hurt/ Here comes the next contestant/ Is that your hand on my girlfriend?/ Is that your hand?/ I wish you'd do it again/ I'll watch you leave here limping/ and I wish you'd do it again/ I'll watch you leave here limping/ There goes the next contestant

(Story Starts)

Naruto was pacing by the bedroom door, waiting for Sasuke to get ready to go to work. There was a soft "click" and the door opened, revealing Sasuke in his night attire. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. ' Why do you hate me God? Why?' He could already tell that tonight would not go well.

Sasuke was wearing a fishnet shirt that showed his stomach, and ended in a slant down Sasuke's left hip. He had on tight black leather pants that extenuated his firm ass and showed off his strong firm thighs. He had on black combat boots and his fingernails were painted black as well. He wore eyeliner to enhance his obsidian eyes. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and sauntered toward the door. Naruto followed him wearily. ' It's going to be a long night.'

They walked up to the club where Sasuke worked. *_Kyuubi_ it was called. Sasuke turned and smiled at Naruto lovingly. Naruto swallowed and smiled back shakily. They shared a short kiss before Sasuke walked into the club. To Naruto's utter dismay Sasuke's hips were swaying in an all too seductive manner. Naruto groaned. 'Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why am I cursed with such an oblivious and hot boyfriend who doesn't realize how fuckable he looks? I mean if it's around me that's okay, but around other people… FUCK NO!'

As soon as Sasuke walked through the door, men were over by him, offering him drinks and dances. Sasuke smiled at them and went off with a man with long brunette hair. Naruto mentally growled and followed the pair over to the dance floor. The pair danced for a few minutes before the long-haired man started to reach for Sasuke's ass.

" Hey Sasuke! I need your help over here!" a voice over by the bar called. Sasuke's head jerked over to look at who had called him. In that instant Naruto came up and dragged the long-haired man away from Sasuke. The man turned around while exclaiming,

" What the hell?!" Naruto stood up to his full height of '6''5, towering over the long-haired, pale-eyed man. The man looked up at Naruto, fidgeting slightly.

" What the hell were you doing with my boyfriend?" Naruto asked, his voice a monotone with concealed rage leaking through. The man quickly high-tailed it out of the club; Naruto's gaze never leaving him until he exited.

Sasuke had gone over to the bar where customers were swamping his co-worker Shikamaru. Sasuke went around and started to help Shikamaru serve drinks. After everyone had been served, Shikamaru started to clean some glasses.

" Hey Sasuke, your getting flagged down by that guy over there." Shikamaru said, tilting his head in the man's direction. Sasuke looked over to see one of the regulars, Suigetsu, looking over at him with a smirk. Sasuke headed toward him. *After all it was his job to make sure that those who paid for his services were satisfied. However Sasuke never made it over to Suigetsu, someone else caught him first.

(Song Start)

I even fear the ladies/ their cool, but twice as crazy/ just as bad for coming onto her/ Don't they know it's never gonna work/ Each time she bats an eyelash/ somebody's grabbing her ass/ Everyone keeps coming onto her/ This time somebody's getting hurt/ Here comes the next contestant/ Is that your hand on my girlfriend?/ Is that your hand?/ I wish you'd do it again/ I'll watch you leave here limping/ I wish you'd do it again/ I'll watch you leave here limping/ There goes the next contestant

(Story Start)

Two skimpily dressed girls grabbed a hold of Sasuke. The one with pink hair slung her arms around Sasuke's neck. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, but still gave her a small smile. A smirk stretched across her face and the other girl who had long blonde hair, pinched Sasuke's ass. Sasuke jerked forward and the pinkette caught his lips with her own.

Naruto, who had been watching since Sasuke had started toward Suigetsu, was currently seeing red. His hands were clenched into fists, his eyes were flashing dangerously, and the killing intent that was rolling off of him in waves caused the other clubbers to steer clear of him.

Before he could go and severely mutilate the two girls that dared to touch what belonged to him, another boy came over and pulled Sasuke away toward the bar. The boy had short brown hair and red triangular tattoos on his cheeks. Once they were seated at the bar, the boy ordered Sasuke a drink.

Sasuke got caught up in a conversation with the bartender who had taken over for Shikamaru. While Sasuke was distracted the brown-haired boy slipped something into Sasuke's drink. Naruto rushed over, grabbed the drink, and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

The boy turned around, "BAM!" and got hit in the face. "

"The Fuck?" The boy asked while shaking his head to try and get rid of the annoying stars that were circling around his head. Naruto got into the boy's face and in a demonic voice warned him,

" Don't ever to touch my boyfriend. If you do I will kill you and I've got the connections to make sure that your body is never found." The boy's eyes widened and he bolted. Sasuke finished his conversation and turned back toward where the boy had been sitting. Sasuke cocked his head in confusion.

"Naruto where'd that boy go?" Naruto sighed inwardly.

" He said that he had somewhere else that he needed to be." Naruto said, lying through his teeth. ' Yeah he probably needed to visit the bathroom to clean himself up.' He thought with bitter amusement. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

(Song Start)

I'm hating what she's wearing/ everybody here keeps staring/ can't wait 'til they get what they deserve/ This time somebody's getting hurt/ Here comes the next contestant/ Is that your hand on my girlfriend?/ Is that your hand?/ I wish you'd do it again/ I'll watch you leave here limping/ I wish you'd do it again/ each night seems like it's getting worse/ I wish you'd do it again/ This somebody's getting hurt/ There goes the next contestant

(Story Start)

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him toward the club's exit. Eyes followed them as they walked. Naruto's anger had been building up all night and finally he just couldn't take it anymore. Eyes flashing red and with teeth exposed he screamed,

"What the fuck are you looking at?" With a look that promised death directed at them, the spectators quickly averted their eyes and found something else to do; like look at a wall for instance. The walls in the club were very nice things to look at, and the floor was interesting too.

Once they were out of the club they went home. As soon as the door shut behind them, clothes went flying. There was no foreplay, Naruto was too irritated to do that. Naruto slid into Sasuke, going fast and hard. Sasuke moaned and screamed until he finally came. With the walls tightening around him, Naruto lost control and came hard into Sasuke. They rode out their orgasms and once the high had worn off Naruto said gruffly,

" You're quitting your job." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

" One more week and I'm gonna quit." Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he nodded anyway. Sasuke yawned and curled up against Naruto's body. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke and sighed. ' Well he may be oblivious, but at least he's mine.'

" Mmmm…Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said snuggling closer.

" I love you too." ' He's defiantly ALL mine.'

**Alright it's over now(sniff, sniff)**

**If Sasuke read this he'd kill me for making him oblivious and a cuddler. ( Looks around for Sasuke to make sure that I don't get stabbed. Looks back at screen and Sasuke creeps up from behind and slits throat.)**

***#1= I had a brain lapse and couldn't come up with anything better. ( Cries in corner while all of the Naruto characters, especially Kyuubi, and everyone who reads my stories stares at me in disappointment. Dies from humiliation and shame.)**

***#2= FYI Sasuke's not a stripper (well except for when Naruto's around 0.0 lucky) or a prostitute. He does dirty dancing with his customers. (clothes stay on..only Naruto gets to see him without clothes.^^)**


End file.
